The present invention relates generally to automated testing and more particularly to executing test cases while resolving dependency.
Typically, in automated testing, automated test cases execute in batches or in the form of a test suite. Automated test cases are generally executed on different test machines available to a test manager program. The test machine on which a particular test case executes is either determined by a user or the test manager program, where the test manager program locates the test machine on which to run the particular test case based on availability and load. For test cases assigned to batches or a test suite, a single test case can depend on one or more test cases. For example, a first test case may depend on the execution of a second and a third test case. The test cases typically execute in such an order so that the first test case executes subsequent to the execution of the second and the third test cases, on which the first test case depends. As a result, the first test case may remain idle, even though there may be available test machines to execute the first test case.